The present invention relates generally to the field of code debugging, and more particularly to achieving high levels of code coverage.
In general, code coverage is a software quality tool used to determine the amount of code statements tested by corresponding test cases. Test cases are typically used to determine whether a code statement functions as the software developer intended. Attaining a high level of code coverage is typically achieved by creating test cases during the development of a software component. A software component is part of a program used by a computing device. In order to generate a test case, the tester must first identify the objective of the code statement, that is, what the code statement to be tested is meant to achieve. The tester can then identify if the code statement fulfills its objective. For example, if a code statement is meant to increment the value of a variable, a test case for the code statement can be displaying the value of the variable before and after the corresponding code statement is executed to ensure the variable has been incremented as expected by the tester.